¡Aquí estoy, Dobe!
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: -No queda mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun, en cuanto acabe, aquel nada lindo rubio morirá antes de llegar a esta habitación y tú serás todo mío –. -¡Prefiero morir antes que pertenecer a una loca obsesionada con complejo de sádica como tú! –... NaruSasu


**Aaaahhh! que me pasa! mira que no poner mis desvaríos antes de meter este fic! debí fumarme algo sin darme cuenta (?)... En fin, acá traigo otro fic, y esta vez NaruSasu. wiiii! **

**Este fic se me ocurrió leyendo un fic de la autora Zaphyrla (en serio, escribe muy bien y sus historias me encantan!), después de leer uno de sus fics pensé: "¿Qué pasaría si pusieramos a una Sakura enloquecida y a un Sasuke amarrado en una habitación? ¿y que luego aparezca Naruto y lo rescate?... wiiii! Creo que este fic es mejor como está, aunque ustedes juzgaran eso ^^**

**Además, lo subí antes de terminarlo (me di cuenta hoy a la tarrde, cuando meditaba sobre la vida XDD), porque de seguro muchas se quedaron con cara de "WTF? qué pasó acá?" Espero que todas sus dudas se disipen, o al menos la mayoría... y si tienen dudas me avisan XDD**

**Disculpen por el ZabuzaxHaku, pero me encanta! esta pareja se ganó mi respeto! XDD  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (-.-U) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-san! XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>L<br>**

**L  
><strong>

**¡Aquí estoy, Dobe!**

Nunca había pensado encontrarse en una situación así, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños. Había visto en algunas películas como un hombre, desesperado por conseguir el amor de su chica soñada, la secuestra y la mantiene cautiva en una mugrienta habitación como la que se encontraba en ese momento, atada de manos y sin alguna escapatoria posible. Mientras el hombre sonríe sádicamente, como un maniático, relatando el momento en que la vio y como es que se fue enamorando de ella sólo con verla de lejos y otras estupideces que no lograba recordar por el simple hecho que no eran relevantes, la mujer lo miraba de forma cada vez más aterrada, al mismo tiempo que traicioneras lágrimas cubrían el sucio rostro y, además, cubierto de sangre. Aquel hermoso rostro (gracias a los avances tecnológicos y al maquillaje) refleja la más pura mueca de miedo, al ver a ese hombre acercarse para hacerle Dios sabe qué cosas.

Bueno, al parecer sí eran relevantes, porque irónicamente, esa es la situación en la que se encontraba. Exceptuando claro la parte de las lágrimas y el miedo, porque él, lejos de sentir miedo, sentía una rabia recorrer furiosamente por sus venas.

Maldita _loca rosada…_

Atado fuertemente con una cuerda, sus piernas estaban libres pero no podía abandonar esa habitación. No cuando tienes a una chica de cabello rosado con ojos jade que tenían un brillo psicópata y malicioso, apuntándote con un arma y riendo como desquiciada. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para soltarse, su rostro estaba lleno de rasguños y un hilo de sangre, ahora seca, surcaba su pálido rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus cabellos azabaches lucían llenos de polvo. Su camisa blanca se encontraba sucia, con una mezcla de tierra y sangre debido a las heridas que el idiota del cómplice de la condenada rosada le propinó. Lo bueno es que no eran heridas de gravedad.

-No queda mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun, en cuanto acabe, aquel nada lindo rubio morirá antes de llegar a esta habitación y tú serás todo mío –

-J-jamás seré tuyo, si es necesario me tiraré por la ventana para que mi cabeza se destroce contra el pavimento, si sólo así puedo estar con él, que así sea –

-¡Mah! ¡Qué hermosas palabras! ¡Al decirlas, un fuego intenso recorre intensamente mis entrañas y mi ser se agita violentamente! – dijo aquella mujer abrazándose a sí misma, resaltando sus, no tan grandes, atributos bajo el vestido rojo que tenía en ese momento.

-Has ofendido a la poesía con tu "nada lindo" parloteo… _perra rosada_ –

-¿Perra rosada? – una sonora carcajada resonó en aquella mugrienta habitación - ¡No me hagas reír Sasuke-kun! ¿No recuerdas los días en que rogabas porque te lanzara una simple mirada?

-No los recuerdo, porque eso jamás sucedió – contestó impávido aquel hombre – Debió haber pasado en muchas de tus "fantasías", la única persona a la que amo es… -

-¡No lo digas! ¡No digas aquel repugnante nombre! ¡No te atrevas a nombrar al responsable que te arrebató de mi lado! – En estos la mujer empuñó fuertemente el arma acercándose lentamente hacia Sasuke, calmándose rápidamente de su arranque de histeria – Él jamás te amara como yo te amo, Sasuke-kun.

-S-Sakura… E-Entiéndelo de una vez, yo jamás te amaré – dijo Sasuke en un intento que esa loca mujer entrara en razón, fracasando por completo. Tosió levemente, escupiendo gotas de sangre en el proceso, debido al labio roto que tenía en esos momentos.

-No, tú no eres el que no entiende nada Sasuke-kun – dijo ella sonriendo sádicamente acariciando el rostro de Sasuke con la pistola que tenía en la mano, mientras que la mano libre se perdía entre las hebras negras de éste – Naruto jamás será para ti, ni siquiera puede darte hijos, yo en cambio, puedo darte todos los hijos que quieras – susurró al oído del pelinegro.

-E-eso es lo que tú crees… - sonrió con burla Sasuke – no me importa si tienes ventillizos, jamás aceptaré a alguien tan despreciable como tú.

-Ya lo veremos Sasuke-kun, sólo imagina, nosotros dos, solos, en una hermosa playa mientras nos abrazamos bajo el sol, ¿No sería maravilloso? - suspiró Sakura como zo… como colegiala enamorada.

-Lo imagino… sólo que no contigo – al decir esto, una sonora cachetada se escuchó, ladeando su pálido rostro sin borrar aquella sonrisa llena de burla en su rostro, mientras sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos.

-¡Ya no importa nada Sasuke-kun! – Gritó Sakura fuera de sí, agarrando la camisa de Sasuke con fuerza, acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro – Tú sólo eres mío Sasuke, ¿entiendes? ¡Sólo mío!

-¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡Prefiero morir antes que pertenecer a una loca obsesionada con complejo de sádica como tú! – soltó con furia Sasuke.

-¡Ya verás Sasuke! ¡No me importa pasar toda mi vida en prisión! ¡No me importa si tengo que matar a cada mujer u hombre de este planeta para conseguir tu amor! ¡Tú sólo serás mío! –

El parloteo incesante de la rosada estaba causando un ligero dolor de cabeza al moreno, no podía creer lo idiota que había sido al enredarse con una loca obsesiva como ella. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo de su existencia se lamentó haberla conocido, maldijo a sus padres por haberse mudado a la casa continua a la casa de la aquella mujer, maldijo cuando ella lo vio salir de su nuevo hogar por primera vez y… lo más importante ¡Maldijo mil y una veces haberla visto! Sí, ellos fueron vecinos cuando él apenas tenía 4 años y, hasta donde recordaba, aquella niña lo seguía a todos lados. No importaba las palabras amables o hirientes que él le dirigía, ni los empujones que él le propinaba cuando ella violaba su espacio personal colgándose de su brazo como un chicle, nunca lo dejaba solo. Ni siquiera pudo librarse de ella cuando sus padres la presentaron en casa insinuando, más bien diciendo, que ella sería su prometida.

Un "¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" se escuchó a lo lejos… luego de un fuerte portazo proveniente de la puerta de su habitación, dejando estupefactos a todos los presentes menos a Itachi, que sabía a la perfección el motivo de esa reacción.

Él no había salido en días, que luego se convirtieron en interminables semanas en las que sólo Itachi le llevaba la comida a su habitación. Hasta que sus padres, desesperados por la situación, anularon el compromiso. Él suspiro aliviado al saber la mejor noticia que había recibido, aunque luego tuvo que contarles toda la verdad a sus padres, sabía que su padre Fugaku no estaría satisfecho al ver semejante acto de rebeldía y vergüenza por parte de su hijo, incluso era capaz de reanudar el compromiso. Les contó el motivo por el cual aborrecía a esa mujer, y por qué no podía estar con ella, resumiendo en una simple frase: **Estaba Loca**. Su madre comprendió al instante, su padre aún seguía reacio, pero escuchó y aprobó que su hijo no se casara con ella. Después de todo, a él tampoco le agradaba Sakura y un Uchiha jamás se equivoca gracias a la gran intuición que poseen. Tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes la decisión de su hijo, claro que su madre e Itachi habían intervenido en ello.

Luego, encontró al amor de su vida… a ese rubio de ojos azules como el cielo y morena piel que llenaba aquella parte en su corazón que estaba vacía, su sonrisa era tan cálida como el sol y sus expresiones exageradas y, a la vez graciosas, eran únicas… Él lo había ayudado muchas veces a librarse de aquella mujer, incluso sus padres estimaban mucho a su rubio, aunque no era de extrañar, Naruto siempre se caracterizó por caerle bien a las personas gracias a su radiante sonrisa y actitud enérgica. Hasta su padre estaba impresionado, y eso es decir mucho.

En el momento que se encontraba tan feliz…

-"Mi vida se acabará… y no pude decirle cuanto lo amaba" – pensó con frustración Sasuke, cerrando los ojos para ver si de esa forma, podía alejarse de esa habitación, de esa irritante voz… y estar con _él._

-¡Jajaja! ¡Qué hermosa vida ¿no Sasuke-kun? – sonrió Sakura con los ojos oscurecidos por la locura, sin saber que estaba siendo ignorada por su morena obsesión. Empezó a bailar en medio de la habitación, como si estuviera en un salón de baile rodeada por muchas personas con trajes y vestidos costosos, mientras bailaba con un hermoso vestido blanco al lado de aquel moreno que siempre le robaba el sueño - ¡Míranos, bailando al son de los violines de la orquesta!

-N-Naruto… - susurró Sasuke cerrando finalmente los ojos, ignorando aquel desvarío de la chica, y sumergiéndose en los múltiples recuerdos de lo último que había vivido.

_**Flash back**_

_Los rayos del sol se habían colado por la ventana esa mañana, iluminando a dos cuerpos tapados únicamente por las sábanas blancas que los abrigaban, descubiertos solamente sus rostros y parte de sus torsos. Al estar abierta la ventana, una suave brisa los acarició, haciendo que un hombre de cabellos negros abriera lentamente los ojos, comprobando que ya había amanecido. Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor proveniente del lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre lo hizo recapacitar. Además, un brazo moreno se encontraba sobre su vientre, abrazándolo a tal punto que no pudiera moverse mucho. Sonrió tiernamente, mientras acariciaba con parsimonia el rostro de su rubio favorito, fue la mejor noche que hubiera tenido._

_Sentir los labios de Naruto recorriéndole cada centímetro de su piel, las descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo su cuerpo cuando Naruto lo embestía con pasión, cuando lo besó tiernamente una vez terminando aquella exótica danza entre sus cuerpos desnudos… Se sentía en el paraíso._

_-Buenos días Dobe – susurró Sasuke moviendo delicadamente el hombro del rubio, haciendo que éste abriera lentamente sus ojos, revelando aquellos profundos pozos azules, invitándolo a sumergirse en ellos. Claro que, resistió la tentación._

_-Buenos días Sasuke-teme – murmuró Naruto acercándose a su novio y besándolo tiernamente en los labios, al separarse reparó en un detalle - ¿qué hora es?_

_-Creo que son las 8:30, ven, te prepararé el desayuno – dijo Sasuke levantándose lentamente de la cama, intentando aguantar el dolor que le producía esa acción, maldito dobe salvaje, este dolor durará para rato. Lo tendió la mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando su vista viajo hasta una cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio – D-Dobe.._

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Eres un pervertido, después de lo que vivimos anoche, ¿aún tienes ganas de más? – dijo Sasuke con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada mirando en un punto cualquiera de la pared, señalando la desnuda entrepierna del rubio, revelando que, efectivamente, estaba excitado._

_-Es que, te ves tan lindo y apetecible en la mañana – susurró Naruto abrazando por la espalda a Sasuke y besándole el cuello, causando suspiros en éste._

_-Debemos desayunar dobe, mi madre se pondrá como loca además… - antes que Naruto continuara con sus torturantes caricias, Sasuke lo tenía pellizcándolo de la mejilla izquierda._

_-¡Itte! ¡Eso duele! ¡¿Qué te pasa teme? - _

_-Si te dejo hacerlo, perderemos tiempo, ahora apúrate y entra al baño, mientras yo hago el desayuno – diciendo esto Sasuke lo soltó de golpe, agarro su bóxer, se lo puso y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la cocina._

_-¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado! ¡Destructor de momentos románticos! – _

_-Y tú eres un pervertido incansable – _

_-¡Tú…! – _

_-Claro que… - Sasuke volvió donde sus pasos, atrajo a Naruto hacia sí y lo beso apasionadamente, encontrándose rápidamente con la lengua del rubio y explorando su cavidad. Pero así como empezó, de repente Sasuke cortó el beso abruptamente, sin alejarse demasiado, pudiendo así sentir la respiración agitada de Naruto - … Después te lo pagaré – _

_-¡H-hai! – dijo embobado Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba solo en la habitación, escuchando los pasos de Sasuke alejándose de la habitación – Maldito, ¿me besa y luego me deja así? _

_No se dio cuenta que Sasuke reía disimuladamente a un lado de la puerta, para no ser oído._

_Luego de aquella noche en la que se había entregado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, es decir, a ese rubio de ojos azules que lo volvía loco, tuvo que prepararse mentalmente por el largo regaño que recibiría por parte de su madre, al menos tendría a Naruto a su lado cuando su madre explotara. Se encontraban caminando a paso lento a la casa de Sasuke, en silencio, disfrutando de la suave brisa de la mañana con las manos entrelazadas. Tendría que dar algunas explicaciones debido a su desaparición repentina de la fiesta que sus padres habían preparado en honor al cumpleaños de Itachi, aunque no estaba arrepentido de nada, había pasado la noche con Naruto, ¿qué podría ser mejor?_

_-Teme, tu madre se molestará contigo por dejar la fiesta ¿no?-_

_-No te preocupes, Dobe. Mi madre no se molestará si sabe que pasé la noche contigo – _

_-Si tú lo dices, aunque, para serte sincero no estoy arrepentido de nada – diciendo esto, Naruto besó el dorso de la blanca mano de Sasuke, haciendo que éste se sonrojara repentinamente._

_-¡Baka! ¡No hagas eso en público, usuratonkachi! –_

_-¿Por qué no? Eres mi novio y no tengo problema con que todo el mundo lo sepa – _

_-P-Pero aun así… - _

_-No seas tímido Teme, además, les dejo en claro a todos esos aprovechados que sólo eres mío – la sonrisa de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara un poco, claro que después su sonrisa se transformó en un puchero al procesar lo que había dicho el rubio._

_-No soy un objeto, dobe – _

_-Eso lo sé, eres mío, al igual que soy todo tuyo – sonrió Naruto apretando delicadamente la mano, haciendo que las mejillas de Sasuke se encendieran aún más._

_-Gracias Naruto – susurró Sasuke con la vista gacha, al escucharlo, Naruto sonrió aún más._

_Era el hombre más feliz del mundo, estaba caminando por aquella tranquila calle con Sasuke. A pesar de ser un moreno amargado y, a veces antisocial, era el bastardo al cual amaba más que a su propia vida. Y Sasuke era consciente de eso, a pesar de ver a Naruto hablando con otras chicas y chicos, él no se ponía celoso, porque confía plenamente en su rubio, al igual que Naruto confía en él. Hoy y siempre…_

_**Fin Flash back**_

-"Si Naruto confía en mí… yo confiaré en él, vendrá por mí, estoy seguro" – pensó Sasuke cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia – N-Naruto…

-¿Naruto? ¡¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? ¡No recuerdo haber escuchado tal nombre de vagabundo en mi vida! – reía Sakura mirando hacia el techo, sin tener en cuenta el estado del moreno.

-_¡Sasuke! – _

-"Esa voz…" – pensó Sasuke abriendo lentamente los ojos, intentando descifrar de donde procede esa voz tan conocida para él.

-_¡Sasuke-teme! ¡He venido a buscarte! ¡Contesta dattebayo! – _

-¡Naruto! ¡Aquí estoy dobe! – gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía Sasuke, sacando un poco de la rabia y frustración por toda esa situación.

_-¡Ya voy teme! ¡Te liberaré de las garras de la perra-rosada! – _

-¡¿Perra rosada? ¡Cómo se atreve ese idiota! – rugió Sakura molesta golpeando el suelo fuertemente con su tacón.

-Sólo te dice la verdad, perra – sonrió Sasuke, despertando de su letargo, no pudiendo evitar la tentación de insultarla, como siempre lo había hecho – Ya verás, Naruto vendrá por mí –

-Eso lo veremos Sasuke-kun, Zabuza es uno de los mejores sicarios que he contratado para esta ocasión – sonrió Sakura acercándose lentamente a Sasuke, acariciándolo suavemente el torso por encima de la ropa.

Sasuke quería vomitar en ese momento, quería que alguien agarrara una pistola y le volara la tapa de los sesos, quería que alguien lo sujetara y lo tirará desde la ventana, ¡lo que sea! ¡Con tal de no vivir aquello!, no sólo está secuestrado, atado y lastimado, sino que, para colocarle la cereza al pastel, está siendo MANOSEADO por una lunática. Generalmente, un hombre estaría feliz en aquellas circunstancias, pero para Sasuke, era una tortura. Aquellas manos recorrían cada centímetro de su anatomía, ¡incluso sintió como Sakura lamía su oído! ¡Es horrible! ¡Es la primera vez que una mujer lo asqueaba tanto!

En conclusión, es una asquerosa tortura…

_-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Aléjate de Sasuke-teme o te arranco los brazos y me importa un carajo si eres mujer! - _

-Qué persona tan escandalosa, hazte cargo de él, Zabuza – dijo Sakura seria, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta, intentando buscar algún indicio de que el sicario por el cual había pagado hubiera escuchado su orden, al no escuchar movimiento alguno, se alejó de Sasuke para verificar que el sicario seguía allí - ¿Zabuza? ¿Acaso eres sordo?

-"Gracias dobe, un poco más y me viola" – pensó aliviando Sasuke, pero no por mucho tiempo. Escuchó un golpe seco, como si algo, _o alguien,_ hubiera impactado contra el sucio piso, sin vida.

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, se encontró con una escena que jamás creyó ver: Delante de ella yacía Zabuza, y al juzgar por el estado del mismo, no estaba muerto. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver a una figura negra en frente de cuerpo inconsciente del sicario, estaba cubierta por una larga túnica negra, con una máscara que tenía la forma de un águila, sin poder ver su rostro. No podía saber quién era, sólo pudo quedarse estática en ese lugar, mirando detenidamente a la persona recién llegada. Sin previo aviso, el extraño le estampó un puñetazo a Sakura, tirándola lejos de Sasuke. Ella, al verse agredida y con el labio partido, salió de su estupefacción y gritó con furia.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí a interrumpir mi momento con Sasuke-kun? –

-¿Quién te crees que eres para secuestrar a una persona en contra de su voluntad? – dijo con tranquilidad el extraño. Por el tono de voz, Sasuke pudo deducir que se trataba de una mujer, pero al tener la máscara no podía saber exactamente de quién era. Aunque la voz le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Regresa por donde viniste maldito! –

-Lo siento, no puedo acatar esa orden, vine aquí a llevarme a este hombre – contestó el extraño cargando a Zabuza, pasando su brazo por la fuerte espalda de éste – Un joven ha estado preocupado por él, además, le debo un favor.

-¡No puedes llevártelo! ¡He pagado por él para llevar a cabo este trabajo! –

-Sólo míreme – diciendo esto el extraño dio media vuelta, al parecer no representaba ningún esfuerzo llevar a ese hombre, considerando que Zabuza es más alto – Llegaste, te tardaste – respondió el extraño mirando hacia las escaleras, como un rubio de ojos azules veía corriendo para encontrarse con él.

-¡Lo siento dattebayo! Tenía hambre y no pude evitar buscar algo en la cocina, pero sólo encontré asquerosa comida balanceada –

-En verdad nunca cambiaras, te dejo a Sakura para que te encargues de ella, debo llevarme a Zabuza –

-Ten cuidado –

-Lo tendré, espero que seas muy feliz – diciendo esto, el extraño se marchó de una forma un poco inusal. Se dirigió corriendo hacia la ventana y saltó hacia el vacío, cuando Sakura fue a ver no encontró ningún cuerpo en el suelo. Sólo pudo ver el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, pero supuso que era el viento.

-¡¿Quién carajo era esa persona? – dijo Sakura confundida.

-No importa quién era, ahora… ¡Devuélveme a Sasuke! –

-¡Jamás! ¡Él es sólo mío! –

-Sabes que nunca se fijará en ti ¿por qué sigues siendo molesta-ttebayo? – suspiró Naruto rascándose la nuca en pose despreocupada.

-En vez de preocuparte por mí, deberías preocuparte por ti mismo ¿no lo crees? –

-¿A qué te refieres-ttebayo? –

-Pues… el veneno que recorre tus venas en este momento, que más tontito – la sonrisa de satisfacción de Sakura no le dio buena espina a Naruto.

De repente, el rubio abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su pecho con su mano derecha, estrujando su camisa en el proceso. Intentó dar unos pasos, hasta acercarse lo suficiente a Sasuke como para poder tocar su rostro, pero fue inútil. Naruto se había desplomado en el frío suelo, justo al lado de Sasuke, su respiración se volvió rápida, como si estuviera hiperventilando. Con las fuerzas que le quedaba, miró con rabia a Sakura, intentando levantarse, pero fracasando por completo.

-¿Q-qué me hiciste m-maldita? –

-¿Yo? No he hecho nada, sólo entregue el veneno a una persona de confianza que lo puso en el batido que tomaste antes de venir aquí – sonrió Sakura caminando lentamente hacia él, luego se agachó hasta quedar su rostro muy cerca del rubio – Esto es lo que pasa a los que no conocen su lugar.

-L-la que no conoce su lugar eres tú – murmuró Naruto sonriendo a pesar de todo – S-si te pones a pensar, S-Sasuke te odiará –

-No importa lo que digas, él estará siempre conmigo y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo –

-L-loca…-

-Dulces sueños, Naruto – diciendo esto, Naruto cerró finalmente los ojos, cayendo rendido al lado de Sasuke.

-¡NARUTO! – Gritó Sasuke que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido callado - ¡Contesta dobe! ¡No me puedes dejar así! Yo… yo… ¡TE AMO IDIOTA!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Al fin! ¡Ese rubio desgraciado ha dejado este mundo! – Reía Sakura levantándose de golpes, extendiendo los brazos y dando vueltas una y otra vez, hablando con voz cantarina - ¡Maté a Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Yo maté a Naruto! -

-N-Naruto… - murmuró Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes negros. Al menos quiso sentir los últimos restos de vida de su rubio, acercándose a él lo más que podía, apoyando su frente sobre la melena rubia que yacía a su lado.

Al mantener los ojos cerrados, no pudo percatarse cuando Naruto abrió, sólo un poco, el ojo izquierdo para cerciorarse que la pelirrosada no estuviera viendo, lentamente acercó una de sus manos morenas hacia las cuerdas que lo mantenía fuertemente atado. Sólo al sentir cuando su piel blanca rozó con la morena, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió de alivio al ver que su rubio estaba bien. Naruto puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que hiciera silencio mientras sacaba de su pantalón un pequeño cuchillo que había llevado consigo para la ocasión. Después de haber cortado con algo de dificultad las apretadas cuerdas, estás cayeron a los costados del joven Uchiha, sobándose las muñecas que habían quedado rojas y con unas pequeñas marcas.

-Lo siento teme, pero era necesario… - susurró Naruto, sacando de su pantalón un pañuelo blanco y se lo tendió a Sasuke – Toma, ponlo sobre tu nariz.

-¿Para qué? –

-Ya verás – Naruto sacó otro pañuelo y se lo puso encima de la nariz, mientras su otra mano viajaba hacia su bolsillo, sacando su celular y escribiendo un rápido mensaje que envió al rato. Desde afuera pudo escucharse un grito que descolocó tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke.

_¡Es la señal!... ¡Lancen el gas!_

Antes que Sakura se diera cuenta, unos pequeños frascos grises rompieron los cristales de las ventanas que aún quedaba intactas, exhalando un humo gris por todo el lugar. El humo rápidamente invadió la habitación, haciendo que Sakura se tapara la nariz al no poder respirar, trastabillando en el proceso. Sasuke y Naruto, tomados de la mano, abandonaron la habitación pasando detrás de ella. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta, una mano tomó bruscamente el tobillo de Naruto. Al girarse a ver quién era, se topó con unos ojos jades que lo miraban con furia, apretando el agarre que tenía.

-¡T-tú! D-devuélveme a… -

-Sakura-chan… – habló Naruto tranquilamente, agachándose a la altura de la pelirrosada –Lo siento – diciendo esto, golpeó a Sakura en la boca del estómago, haciendo que ella se quedará sin aire unos momentos, para después desmayarse en los brazos de Naruto.

-¿Dobe, qué haces? ¡Debemos salir de aquí! –

-¡No podemos dejar a Sakura-chan aquí! – Naruto la cargó como si fuera un saco de papas, mientras con la otra mano se aferraba fuertemente a la de Sasuke – Tendré que aguantar un poco la respiración.

Se apresuraron en llegar a la puerta principal, donde unos policías entraron para poder ayudarlos a salir, mientras otro grupo entraba a investigar el lugar donde estuvo secuestrado Sasuke por 2 meses. Naruto se acercó a los policías, sin soltar la mano de Sasuke en ningún momento, entregando a Sakura en brazos de un oficial mientras el comandante lo miraba con una sonrisa cansada. Esposaron a Sakura y se la llevaron de allí, cuando despertase de seguro estará metida en un buen lío. Los paramédicos atendieron las heridas de Sasuke, se sintieron aliviados al ver que sólo tenía heridas superficiales. Cuando éstos se retiraron para dar el informe a la policía, el comandante de unos cabellos negros se acercó a ellos, mientras prendía un cigarrillo y aspiraba el humo con expresión cansada.

-¿En cuántos problemas me vas a meter antes que acabe en el manicomio, Naruto? –

-Lo siento Asuma-san –

-No te preocupes, es bueno ver que Uchiha-san se encuentra bien, tu plan salió todo según lo planeado –

-Bueno, Hinata-chan, me ayudó a elaborarlo e Ino me dio la ubicación de esta casa –

-Bien, debo irme a hacer el reporte ¿Quieren que los lleve a algún lado? De seguro sus padres deben estar preocupados por él –

-Te lo agradecería mucho dattebayo-

-De acuerdo, espérenme en el auto, aún debo ir a hablar con algunos oficiales sobre el caso –

Cuando Asuma se marchó, Naruto se fijó en la expresión de Sasuke y lo que vio lo sorprendió un poco, Sasuke estaba sonriendo, con las mejillas de un leve carmín y con la mano de Naruto apretándolo levemente. El rubio sólo sonrió al verlo, aquellos gestos sólo podían significar una cosa: Sasuke estaba feliz. Sonrió abiertamente, estaba feliz al ver a Sasuke sano y salvo y lo que más lo hacía feliz, era el hecho que se encontraba a su lado otra vez.

-Oe, Dobe –

-¿Hmm? –

-Pues… ¿Lo que dijo Sakura era cierto? –

-¿Sobre qué? –

-Sobre el veneno… -

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! Ino me dio el antídoto del veneno –

-¿Qué?-

-Pues sí, ella empezó a sospechar de Sakura cuando le preguntó si tenía algunas muestras de veneno, entonces ella le prestó a Sakura el veneno sin saber que lo iba a usar para esto –

-¿Entonces…? –

-Ino me dio el antídoto antes de salir a buscarte, de hecho me sorprende que Sakura me haya seguido hasta esa cafetería –

Sasuke suspiró aliviado, por un momento, pensó en verdad que la vida de Naruto corría peligro, nunca había sentido tanto miedo al verlo caer al suelo y respirando entrecortadamente, como si tuviera un paro cardíaco. Él sólo recordarlo, le daba un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, jamás podrá describir la felicidad que siente en estos momentos al sentir la cálida mano de Naruto sobre la suya, apretándolo levemente. Y pensar que, sólo por in instante, creyó que jamás volvería a sentir esa calidez tan característica del rubio.

-Oye Sasuke… -

-¿Hmm? –

-Yo también te amo – sonrió Naruto al ver las blancas mejillas de Sasuke encenderse rápidamente de un fuerte color carmín, adoraba esas reacciones que producía en el moreno. ¿Acaso Sasuke seguía pensando que no había escuchado ese grito desesperado proveniente de él mismo?

-Idiota – y ahí nada más, se fundieron en un tierno, y a la vez demandante beso. Sin prisas, saboreando delicadamente la cavidad del otro.

¿Tiempo? Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo…

**********En otro lugar…***************

La policía estaba llevando en una de sus patrullas a la adormecida Sakura, hacia lo que sería su nueva vida en la cárcel, o en este caso, el manicomio más cercano. Mientras unos 3 autos se retiraban del lugar, 3 pares de ojos miraban la escena con una mezcla entre calma y alivio. Unos hermosos ojos color perla se dejaron ver tras la máscara, al mismo tiempo que una cabellera de un color azul eléctrico hacia su aparición, moviéndose levemente con el viento al igual que la túnica negra que cubría el resto de su cuerpo. La otra figura era un hombre de cabellos negros y unas vendas cubriendo sus labios, y al igual que la mujer, tenía una túnica negra cubriendo su cuerpo. La persona restante era de la misma estatura de la mujer, tenía unos ojos verde oliva y unas facciones que lo hacían ver tan tierno como una niña. El largo cabello negro que tenía estaba suelto, al mismo tiempo que los mechones laterales estaba sujetos por dos lindos broches que le otorgaban un toque de inocencia.

-¿Por qué mierda tuvieron que meterse en mi trabajo? – bufó el hombre de las venas con ira reprimida, viendo a lo lejos como se iba el dinero que se suponía, iba a cobrar por haber hecho ese sucio trabajo.

-Porque ibas a matar a Naruto, tú nunca te contienes, Zabuza – contestó el menor sonriéndole tiernamente. Zabuza sólo bufó y volteó su rostro hacia otra dirección, la lindura de Haku debería ser un crimen o incluso inhumana.

-Haku-kun tiene razón, además todo salió bien –

-Excepto que allí se fueron mis 10 millones de yenes, mah, al menos me quedo con los 5 millones que me pagó por adelantado –

-No te quejes tanto Zabuza-san, que envejecerás antes de tiempo – rió la mujer de orbes perla, observando como las sirenas se perdían levemente en el horizonte – Al menos así, Sakura pagará todas las veces que hizo llorar a Naruto-kun.

-¿Ese niño rubio es importante para ti, Hinata-san? – preguntó Haku, observando de reojo como Naruto estaba recostando en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras éste acariciaba tiernamente las hebras doradas y suaves del rubio – Fuiste a ese tétrico lugar, golpeaste a Zabuza para dejarlo fuera de combate, ¿sólo para ayudarlo?

-Así es Haku-kun, es mi mejor amigo, me ayudó a encontrar a mi persona especial, tenía que pagarle ese favor – sonrió Hinata, antes ella amaba a Naruto, pero descubrió que su amor sólo era como el amor entre hermanos, así que se rindió. No por ella, sino por Naruto. Él era una persona tan cálida y bondadosa, que merecía por todos los medios ser feliz.

Y ella lo ayudaría, hoy y siempre.

-¿Era necesario arruinar mi empleo? – Susurró Zabuza aún cabreado, sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos. Definitivamente lo que más cabreó a Zabuza fue el hecho que Hinata era muy buena con el taijutsu, tanto que logró desmayarlo a una velocidad increíble, venciéndolo en unos 2 segundos – Sólo ganaste porque estaba distraído, niña.

-Claro Zabuza – dijo Hinata con evidente sarcasmo, haciendo que Zabuza mirase para otro lado, derrotado - además le debía un favor a Haku-kun –

-¿Favor? ¿Qué clase de favor? – a estas alturas la mirada de Zabuza pasó de iracunda, a una de desconfianza, mirando fijamente a Haku, haciendo que las mejillas de este se tiñeran de un leve carmín.

-¡D-deténganse, Hinata-san! –

-Haku-kun me dijo que me ayudaría, a cambio que te sacara de ese edificio donde estaba con la loca rosada – sonrió Hinata inocentemente – este niño te estima mucho, tanto que no quiere verte envuelto con ella, por miedo a lastimarte.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! ¡S-Sólo estaba p-preocupado! ¡E-etto…! – decía entrecortadamente Haku moviendo las manos de manera frenética frente suyo, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían rápidamente como farolito de navidad.

-Haku… - susurró Zabuza mirándolo sorprendido, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultarlo. Su dura mirada dejó paso a una llena de calidez, mientras una sutil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, claro que por las vendas no se notaba – Gracias – dijo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Haku, haciendo que este sonriera demostrando lo feliz que estaba.

-Bien, nuestra labor termina aquí – sonrió Hinata cerrando los ojos un momentos, sintiendo el viento acariciar sutilmente su rostro – Esa loca pasara un buen tiempo encerrada en un manicomio, y al parecer… - dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes enamorados -… Sasuke no sufrió heridas de gravedad, eso es bueno considerando su estado.

-¿Su estado? –

-Sí, debo decir que él está en la misma situación que tú Haku-kun –

-¡¿Qué? – a estas alturas el rostro de Haku sería la envidia de la comunidad tomatuna en este momento, debido al rojo intento que cubrió totalmente su rostro - ¡H-Hinata-san! ¡P-prometió guardar el secreto!

-¿Situación? ¿Qué sucede Haku? –

-Zabuza, p-pues, v-verás… f-fui a v-ver a d-doctor y d-dijeron q-que… e-etto – Haku jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, debatiéndose mentalmente entre decírselo o no.

-¡Felicidades Zabuza-san! Tú serás padre – sonrió Hinata colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Zabuza, riéndose internamente al ver la cara que puso Zabuza en este momento.

-¿Qué? – sólo atinó a decir aquello.

-¡Nos vemos Haku-kun! Debo conocer a esa lindura, si no me enojare mucho contigo – sonrió Hinata bajando de un salto aquel árbol, observando la desesperación de Haku al intentar hablar de ese tema con Zabuza.

Si esa era la reacción de Zabuza, no podía esperar por ver la reacción de Naruto al saber que sería padre.

-"Al final, Sasuke-kun podrá tener todos los hijos que soñó tener, Sakura-chan. Pero será sin tu ayuda" – pensó finalmente Hinata, colocándose la capucha y la máscara para luego internándose en el bosque y dirigirse a su hogar.

De seguro Kiba estaba muy preocupado por ella.

**L**

**L**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aquí termina el fic, prometo que el sigte one-shot será un poco más largo. Mi fic "el joven que se enamoró del sol", actualizaré el epílogo posiblemente el otro fin de semana, tengo muchísimo trabajo y puro exámenes (malditos profesores amargados ¬¬*)<strong>

**En fin... Si te gusto el fic, marque "Review"**

**Si no te gustó... ¡Bueno, igual dejas review! Sino Barney vendrá por ti en la noche! wuajajaja! XDD**


End file.
